Confusion, Romance, and that little thing called Jealousy
by masaki223
Summary: Kenny and Tweek are a couple, Craig and Kyle are not happy about it at all. Craig loves Tweek as Kyle loves Kenny. But Kenny loves Tweek so much, he will do anything to keep him. Will Tweek slip away though?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at school and Craig saw that sight he hates seeing every single day. That disgusting sight that makes him want to rip out his eyeballs and step on them a thousand times. At the corner of his locker, he saw Tweek and Kenny kissing passionately. It made Craig want to just rip them from each other so they can stop this.

Craig wasn't homophobic, he just really likes Tweek. Ever since fourth grade, Craig had these feelings inside. Tweek was too oblivious then, and still is now. They are in 11th grade and Tweek still hasn't noticed a damn thing. Luckily, Kenny and Tweek didn't start dating until 4 months ago. To Craig, it was a painful 4 months, it felt like his heart was being beaten up by Tweek, Tweek just punching at it until Craig can't feel any more, or until his heart will just bleed for eternity. Craig was sure he gave obvious hints that he likes Tweek, but Tweek didn't think anything of it and thought it was just a silly joke.

"So I'll see you at lunch time my beautiful ray of sunshine?" Kenny asked with his eyes staring at Tweek, waiting for him to say his lines like they were in a romantic play.

"Of Course my sugary coated hazelnut!" Tweek replied in a sweet voice that Craig wished he used on him. Of course Tweeks cute sayings involve coffee somehow since he loves that beverage so much.

Craig, as he would do every time they have a sweet talk, would move his hands mocking Tweek and Kenny's conversation because he hears this a thousand times too many! "_Oh Tweek, why can't you just love me instead?" _Craig thought to himself. Craig was imagining Tweek saying those wonderful words to him instead of Kenny, taking Kenny's place so Craig can hold and protect Tweek. "_Oh Tweeky, my lovely blond dumpling, my light at the end of the tunnel, my every wish from a genies lamp, the missing part me. Oh how I wish you can be mine!" _Craig would say.

"_Oh my blue puff ball, my eye to guide me to your heart, the shelter to my storm inside, I can be yours!" _Tweek would reply with those beautiful creamy brown eyes staring up at Craig.

Craig was starting to imagine them running towards each other in a meadow of purple flowers, arms wide open ready to leap into each other's arms so they can twirl around, eventually falling on top of each other, Craig would be on top so he could give Tweek the biggest kiss he ever had! Way better than Kenny's passionate kisses. Craig would kiss the hell out of Tweek, taking his breath away, moaning away with each kiss he gives Tweek.

In Reality though, Craig was making a kissy face to the air in the hallway while Tweek was wondering what he was doing.

"Cr-Craig? Are you GAH okay?" Tweek asked a little worried about what his friend was doing in the hallway, thankfully, no one else was around.

Craig was starting to come back to the real world, noticing that he was in his position, quickly snapped out of it and turned to the boy who was talking to him. Craig looked up at him and thought how gorgeous the boy with messy blond hair was, with that green, unbuttoned shirt, those skinny black jeans, and that spaz he occasionally has, closing one of his eyes like he was winking into Craig's soul.

Craig was a hopeless romantic at heart; he thought things he could never tell anyone, just writes it down in a journal he keeps at home under his bed. All those fantasies with Tweek, all the wet dreams he gets, and all the non-wet dreams gets written down in Craig's journal. Craig never wants to forget his dreams, his favorite moments with Tweek, even though they didn't happen. Craig can just read them and feel happy inside.

Craig realized he wasn't saying anything and it felt like an hour went by, but actually a minute went by and they were still standing in the hall way like idiots. The bell was going to ring in three minutes, so Craig had to think of something fast before Tweek gets suspicious of him.

"Sorry Tweek! I was just day dreaming about something!" Craig gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "_Oh shit! Why did I say that out loud?" _Craig thought to himself just knowing what he said; now he would have to think about what he was day dreaming about.

"GAH! That's a relief. I thought you had an allergic reaction to something!" Tweek responded not really caring about what he was day dreaming about. Maybe it involved a girl. He didn't want to know; it was a private thing.

"L-let's walk to class Tweek!" Craig yelled a little taking Tweeks hand and walking really fast down the hall to the classroom that read Chemistry.

At least they were both in a class that Kenny wasn't in. Craig could be lab partners with Tweek all he wanted without interruptions from Kenny. Kenny was very smart, probably smart enough to take Chemistry, but he wants to the take the easiest way possible because he just wants high school to end. He wants to do the least amount of work so he can have more time goofing off like he usually does, sometimes even gets drunk, but Tweek doesn't know he still does that. For Craig, he used to do all that stuff, maybe goes to a party here and there, watching Kenny, keeping a close eye on him so he doesn't screw up, but Craig will never take part in that again; Tweek is way more important to him than getting dirty. He doesn't need that stuff in his life anymore because Tweek is Craig's addiction!

Craig felt bad for Tweek, his boyfriend does all that crap and Tweek probably feels down because of him. _"Damn you Kenny!" _Craig would think to himself because it makes him feel sick to his stomach just knowing all the pain Tweek is in whenever Kenny does that. Craig wishes he could just take his pain and keep it for himself so Tweek doesn't feel it.

Today was a lecture for Chemistry though, so Craig tried to listen as much as possible; writing down notes, and recording what the teacher says with his phone. He wanted to day dream about him and Tweek falling in love, get married, and dying together with arms around each other never letting go. He would occasionally draw pictures in his red spinal notebook of him and Tweek kissing under an enormous oak tree on a stormy day. Craig drew raindrops falling from the sky, landing on Tweeks messy hair, absorbing the water. If only it could be real.


	2. Chapter 2

Third hour was the best time of the day for Craig. South Park high school had to take a gym class during their Junior and Senior year. Craig loved gym class, but for an entire different reason. This month was swimming month, which means Craig can stare at Tweek all he wanted in his swimming suit. Tweek would be half naked, in the water, all slippery and wet, making his skin so shiny, making Craig want to just rub all against his beautiful body. The only problem was that Kenny has to be in the same fucking class as Tweek and Craig!

"_Damn Kenny, why of all the classes choose this one. I can't get close to Tweek! Tweek will want to spend all he has with Kenny. Stupid Kenny!" _Craig thought to himself screaming in his head.

All Craig wanted was Tweek to himself, cuddling in his bed and watching movies all night long. Craig would kiss him until he couldn't stand it anymore. He would do anything to just be with him, which he does feel like it was his fault. Craig never told Tweek how he felt, but it didn't matter because Tweek loved another. Craig just wanted another chance, and it seems like he will.

"So Tweek, I have some bad news, but don't stress out too much!" Kenny was talking to Tweek in the pool about something. Craig was spying on Tweek and Kenny as they had their conversation.

"_Ohh this is going to be great! Maybe Kenny will break up with Tweek, Then I'll swoop in and comfort him!" _Craig was over thinking this too much, he didn't even know that the big news was yet. He didn't care; he just wanted that bastard out of the picture.

"So after school today, I'm going to be flying over to my cousin's house for a week. My cousin is very ill and needs me to take care of him. I will only be gone for a week. Do you think you can hold on until I get back my little lamb chop?" Kenny was trying to sound very cute for Tweek. This made Craig very angry.

"GAH! I guess I can vanilla lips!" Tweek said without spazzing out and gave Kenny a hug in the pool.

Oh Craig wish he was Kenny, feeling up on Tweek's wet soaking body like that. Touching penises against one other, feeling the warmth between them. Craig was getting turned on by his thoughts and quickly had to stop thinking about that, but he just couldn't. Craig got out of the pool and ran straight to the bathroom to cool down.

"_Perfect! Now I have a week to seduce Tweek for myself. I will invite him over to my house every day, maybe Tweek will feel something for me."_

Craig was thinking about having Tweek all to himself, but he felt a little guilty on the inside because he was someone else's. Maybe the plan won't even work, but he really wanted at least to spend time with Tweek. He was going to have Tweek over no matter what! At least he could spend time with him, right?

Class ended while he was still in the bathroom cooling down. Even though Tweek was with Kenny, he never forgets Craig. Tweek is always worried about him because he cares about his friends. Craig is always looking gloomy or frustrated lately. Tweek thought to himself that maybe since Kenny is going to be out of town, he could spend time with Craig. Tweek has been hanging with Kenny most of the time. This was the perfect opportunity to help Craig out!

"Craig! I have t-to ask you a question!" Tweek was walking over towards Craig.

Craig still had a tiny boner, but maybe Tweek wouldn't notice it!

"Sure Tweek, what is it?" Craig was really confused because what sort of question could Tweek be asking?

"Kenny is GAH going to his cousins for a week! Maybe we should ha-hang out this week!" Tweek spazzed out a bit, but not too bad this time.

Craig was so happy at that moment! His heart fell to the floor and no one could pick it up. It was like time just stood still for a moment for Craig because of what Tweek just told him. Craig just stared into Tweeks eye's and just wanted to hug him while he still had his shirt off. Craig did the unthinkable; his thoughts took over and he hugged the blond hair boy who was facing him.

"Oh Tweek! That would be wonderful! I miss you buddy." Craig sounded wayyy to happy, but Tweek didn't mind and hugged the obsidian colored hair boy back.

Craig was getting a turn on from this hug. He felt Tweek's skin when they hugged; it was smooth and silky just like he pictured it. He just wanted to slip inside Tweek and never leave his body. Kenny came to find Tweek and then Craig backed away as fast as possible when he heard Kenny fake cough.

"Craig! What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend!" Kenny sounded angry with Craig after that hug. Kenny was feeling a bit betrayed by Tweek, but more importantly was frustrated with Craig. Kenny was kind of the jealous type, like Craig. Kenny felt a bit of jealously boiling up inside and wanted to let it go on Craig.

"GAH! Kenny, Craig was just hugging me because he felt happier!" Tweek was trying to explain to Kenny that he meant no harm. "He is just a friend!" Tweek was trying to not have a fight happening in the locker room.

Craig looked a little down, but that was because he really wanted to be more than friends.

"Yeah Kenny! We are just friends, so just back the fuck off man. Can't I hug him too?" Craig sounded a little mean talking to Kenny, but he had to shake off the sadness so Tweek doesn't see it.

"Too much pressure! GAH, settle down guys!" Tweek was trying so hard for them not to start something. When it came to violence, Tweek hated it.

Kenny was calming down and giving Craig an evil stare. "You ever try to take him away, and I will beat you up." That was a promise that Kenny was going to keep if he ever saw Craig do something to Tweek.

Kenny walked away and started to cool down and get clean. Craig was a bit scared after that because Kenny did seem like he wanted to kill him. Oh well, he'll be gone for a whole week! Tweek will be Craig's for this week! Craig couldn't wait for what was going to be in store for Tweek.


	3. Chapter 3

School was finally over, and Kenny was walking down the hall so he could meet up with Tweek before he had to leave. Tweek was at his locker getting his book bag and gathering all his things for the week. This week was indeed spring break, which was why Kenny was leaving. Kenny really wanted Tweek to come along, but he knew it would cost too much. He couldn't stand the thought of Tweek being alone. Kenny walked over to Tweek to say his goodbyes. A tear rolled down the boy's cheek and wiped it away fast so that Tweek wouldn't see. Kenny cheered up, smiled, and tapped on Tweek's shoulder to let him know he was next to him.

"Hi Tweek! I just wanted to say goodbye love. I am leaving right away to the airport. I will miss you my beautiful prince." Kenny dove in to kiss Tweek passionately for the week he was gone.

Tweek felt amazing when he was kissing Kenny. Tweek actually liked Kenny. Kenny was sweet, kind, and caring. He didn't mind he did all those drugs; Tweek looked past that all. Once in a while though, Tweek did feel down that Kenny did all of that. Tweek would ask Kenny over for a movie night, but instead he would be at some party getting wasted. Tweek knew this was an escape from the real world for Kenny; Tweek just wished there was another way.

Kenny removed his lips from Tweek's, gave him a goodbye hug, and started walking towards the doors that lead to his mom's car. Kenny saw Craig at his locker getting ready for the break also. Kenny saw Craig look up and stare at him. All Kenny did was glare an evil look at Craig, stating that if he ever tried to touch his things, he would be toast. Craig saw that flare in his eyes, but he didn't take it as a warning. He knew Kenny could probably kill him, but Craig cared more about Tweek than his own life. Craig did feel a little scared, but he would get over it because Tweek gets to come over tonight.

As soon as Kenny was out of site, Craig walked over towards Tweek's locker to see if he would like to come over and chill for a while.

"Hey Tweek! Would you like to come over to my house with me?" Craig didn't want to sound like he wanted him now, but he tried to keep it cool.

"Sure!" Tweek had to let his family know what was happening, so he took out his cell phone and texted his mom that he was going to be at Craig's. His mom is a fast responder and said that it was okay.

Tweek and Craig didn't want to take the bus because it was too crowded to sit anywhere, so they just decided to walk over to Craig's house. It was a beautiful day anyways since it was becoming time for spring to come. Craig was so glad that Tweek agreed to come over. He didn't even think twice about his parents and what they were going to say. His parents were chilled so he didn't worry about it too much.

Craig entered his home with Tweek right behind him and yelled for his parents.

"Mom! Dad! I have a friend over today!" Tweek could hear him right in his ear and it sort of hurt a little, but didn't tell Craig.

"Okay sweetie! Dinner will be on the table at 6 so be ready then!" Mom replied to Craig and both of them went up to Craig's room and Craig planted himself on his bed from exhaustion. He had a tiring day at school like any other day; he was just glad the day was over.

"Oh! Craig, I-I am sorry about Kenny. H-he can be a little jealous at times!" Tweek was apologizing for what happened in the lockers this morning. It was the least he could do since Craig was one of his best friends. He didn't like it when two people he like fight. Of course Tweek knew why Kenny was jealous today. Kenny knew Tweek had feelings for Craig a year ago; it was when Craig was giving out one of his hints on Tweek, but Tweek never picked it up. Tweek was spending the night at Craig's one night and they decided to have a tickle fight. Craig was on top of him and was wrestling with Tweek. They were having a blast; tickling each other, until Craig was falling asleep and fell asleep on top of Tweek. Tweek felt secured with him on top and just let the boy lay on him for the rest of the night. Tweek eventually fell asleep too, but before he did, he kissed Craig on the forehead out of something he was feeling. Tweek didn't care if he liked boys, no one actually cared to be honest. So from that on, Tweek had these feelings here and there for Craig, but knew Craig wouldn't like him anyways.

Kenny then joined the picture. One day Kenny and Tweek were going to fight over something that happened in history class. Tweek accidentally hit Kenny when Tweek was spazzing out. Kenny was mad and told him to fight him during lunch. Tweek being as clumsy as he is, tripped and fell onto Kenny when he was about to throw the first fist. Kenny and Tweek's lips connected to each other and instantly stopped the fight with one kiss. Tweek felt like that was right and couldn't stop kissing Kenny. Kenny felt the same spark and decided to be boyfriends ever since.

Craig saw the whole thing back then, and was super super jealous of what he witnessed. He heart shattered like a broken mirror that day and felt down ever since. Craig knew he couldn't have Tweek now. At least they are still friends though.

"So Tweek, wanna watch a movie on my laptop? I have some pretty humorous movies!" Craig asked excitedly.

"Sure! Whatever you want to watch argh! Craig!" Tweek was relieved they wouldn't be watching a scary movie. Those things freak him out.

Craig knew that scary movies freaked him out, that's why he wanted to wait until the comedy was over to watch one. Tweek would jump into his arms and he would comfort him from the scary movie. Craig thought scary movies were stupid. Tweek never understood that, but he envied him for thinking they were. Tweek was just too afraid of them to think they were stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig and Tweek were half way into the movie, and Tweek was laughing up a storm. Who knew Tweek loved comedies so much. Craig was laughing also because it was such a hilarious movie. They were watching "Horrible Bosses", which is one of Tweek's favorite movies. Craig knew what would be the next movie though. Craig smiled a little evilly knowing that his master plan will work. He will put in the movie "The ring" next so Tweek can jump into Craig's arms to hold and hug Tweek. Craig will be able to feel his body also by rubbing him Tweek will feel protected and know that Craig will be there to save him.

For the last half of the movie, Craig was thinking about Tweek in a naughty way. He thought about being the one in charge, pinning Tweek to his soft bed, kissing him everywhere, top to bottom in nothing but his underwear. Craig would kiss his twitchy light pink lips with his own and slowly move his tongue around those perfect lips, making an entrance inside his mouth to play with Tweeks. Tweeks tongue would be so lonely without Craig's tongue! Craig would make out deeply with Tweek, massaging his scalp like they do when you go get a haircut. He would play with Tweek's hard nipples and slowly move his hand down south towards his belly button and soon in his under-

"Craig! The movie is over!" Tweek was screaming for Craig's attention, but smiling because the movie kept him in a good mood.

"Ah, Sorry Tweek, I will change the movie now!" Craig was now in control and was keeping it a surprise for Tweek because Tweek would run away as fast as he could if he knew what was coming next. To be sure that Tweek won't escape, Craig got up, turned off the lights, then without Tweek noticing, locked the door and walked back to his spot.

"AHHHHH. No Craig, not this movie!" Tweek was freaking out because he heard the music and knew what was coming.

"Don't worry Tweek, I will be here, so if you get scared, I will comfort you. That's what friends do right?" Craig was trying to calm Tweek down so he doesn't lose control.

Tweek knew that he can trust Craig, he knew deep down inside that Craig will never let anything happen to him.

"Al-alright Craig, we can watch the movie." Tweek knew he wasn't going to like it, so he made a huge sigh when the movie was starting. He was not excited at all.

Craig did feel bad for Tweek because this was a scary movie, but at the same time he really wanted to hold Tweek in his arms and never let go. Craig wanted to do a lot of things with Tweek, but for now, he hoped that Tweek would jump into his arms, or at least hold on to him.

Ten minutes into the movie, Tweek was freaking out bad. Tweek wanted to stay strong, see the movie without freaking out so much, but he couldn't hold on any longer. Usually when something scary in a movie happens, Tweek runs to Kenny to stay safe. Kenny wasn't here, but Craig was which was just as good. Kenny wouldn't get jealous because he wanted comfort right? Well it was too late to start thinking about that now, Tweek wanted comfort, so he ran to Craig and held on tight to his right arm.

Craig was smiling because his plan actually worked! Sure he didn't jump into his arms, but it was close enough. Tweek clinged to Craig like a magnet would to a refrigerator. Craig was starting to rub the back of Tweek to calm him more, and he also just wanted to feel him up. Tweek's back was so smooth, even though his pajama shirt was on. Craig also rubbed his head feeling his blond, messy hair. It was so soft; he didn't actually think it was going to be that soft. Tweek's hair always looked a little dry and crackly, but Tweek must be using a thick conditioner for his hair to be so smooth the way it is, either that or he was just dumping a ton of lotion on his head to make it smooth. He could smell the scent of whatever he was using on his hair; it smelled like strawberries.

Craig was in heaven right now; he was close to Tweek, smelling strawberries, and feeling up on Tweek without him suspecting a thing. Tweek felt relaxed and calm when Craig was being this caring to him; he didn't even pay attention to the movie and just felt the touch of him rubbing his back. It felt like a little massage; he would have tons of knots in his back since he is stressing all the time. Tweek was thinking maybe when Kenny gets back he could have him massage his back to get all those knots out.

The movie ended and it was now time for bed. Craig didn't have a guest room for Tweek to sleep in, but his bed was a king size bed, so Tweek was able to sleep with him. Tweek always slept with Craig whenever he would spend the night, and Tweek thought it was fine; it wasn't like they were going to actually make love or anything. Craig would always dream about making love to Tweek in his bed though.

Poor Craig, he couldn't have what he wanted. He should have confessed sooner to Tweek before the Kenny accident happened. Tweek would have been Craig's this whole time, and everything would have been perfect for the both of them.

"So Tweek, I forgot to ask you something. Would you like to hang out tomorrow and go on an adventure or something? I really miss hanging out with you buddy!" Craig was hoping Tweek would say yes and they could have a ton of fun tomorrow so Tweek can spend the night again.

"S-sure Craig! I would love too, I also miss you! We can GAH! go the creek like we always go to!" Tweek loved swimming in that little creek and throwing rocks in the water. It was the best spot to just relax and have fun with friends.

"Awesome idea man! That will be a great fun afternoon, then you can come over and eat dinner with us if you would like?" Craig was always hoping that yes would be the answer.

"Y-yes! That would be awesome. I wouldn't mind watching another movie, just make sure it isn't sc-scary!" Tweek was getting all excited about the fun things they would do tomorrow!

"Alright! Let us get to bed so we can start early tomorrow Tweek." Craig was yawning and already under the blankets.

"Okay Craig. Goodnight." Tweek slid under the covers also and saw Craig passed out already. Craig was drooling in his sleep like always, and Tweek couldn't really get to sleep. Eventually, he passed out, but then fell to the floor bumping his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tweek was rubbing his head and neck from the pain he just caused. Tweek fell off the bed and hit his head on the floor. Craig woke up and heard Tweek saying ow and wondered what happened for him to say that.

"Tweek! Are you alright?" Craig was really worried about Tweek.

"Y-yeah, I just fell off the bed is all, I hurt my head a little, and my neck. I think also my GAH, Butt!" Tweek quickly picked himself up and sat on the bed again.

Craig looked at his forehead and he suddenly had the urge to kiss it for him so it will be alright. He was blushing a little to the thought of it, but none the less, he wouldn't know how Tweek would react to the kiss. He gambled in his head and said what the hell with it! He leaned in on Tweek's cute forehead and kissed it. It wasn't a very long kiss, but not a very short one either, it was a medium long kiss. Craig pulled away and wanted to see what was Tweek's reaction.

Tweek didn't know what to think to be honest, this was very strange for Craig to do.

"What was that for Craig?" Tweek asked hoping he get a decent answer.

"Umm, I wanted to make the pain feel better Tweek! You know, I do that to my sister sometimes when she is in pain." Craig thought of a great cover up so Tweek doesn't get suspicious.

"Oh! Okay, that makes s-sense. Thank you Craig!" Tweek squeaked a little and hugged Craig.

Craig was getting really red and decided to go back to sleep.

"Come on Tweek, lets head back to bed! Goodnight." Craig instantly fell asleep again.

Tweek was having some issues, but sure enough, he fell asleep. Once again, he fell off the bed and onto the floor. This time it wasn't so bad as last time though. Something caught his eye when he was on the ground for a while though. He saw a book under Craig's bed. Tweek wondered what kind of book that was, so he reached under Craig's bed and grabbed the book. The title read "Craig's diary."

Oh wow! Tweek didn't dare of reading this because it was so private. At the same time, he was very curious, one little peek couldn't hurt right? He opened it up and started reading. The first entry he read was from sixth grade:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had another dream about Tweek. We were on a pirate ship and slaying monsters, then all of a sudden Tweek was captured! I killed everything in my path to save him, then he looked into my eyes and kissed me and said never let me go. I woke up and it was a wet dream! I was so happy to dream such a dream about him! I can't wait to see him at school._

Woah! "Craig liked me back then? There is no way he likes me now right?" Tweek was thinking to himself then went ahead to a newer entry that was from yesterday! :

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Tweek gets to come over and we can spend the whole day together! I am so happy. I know that he doesn't like me like I like him, but at least we can be friends right? It does hurt a lot, but at least someone is happy! I hope I have a wet dream about Tweek again. He is my everything! One day I hope we can get married and adopt a child, but Kenny might do that instead of me._

"Woah! Craig liked me all this time, and he didn't say anything because he was scared? Awww, all this time and I could have been there for him. Well I will see what happens tomorrow on our hang out, and if I develop feelings, I might break up with Kenny. Only if this week goes well. I know what I have to do! I have to kiss Craig and see what feelings come up." Tweek was thinking this to himself and got up from the floor, returned the book under his bed, and fell asleep on the bed.

It then hit Tweek like a ton of bricks. All these years looking back, Craig was giving hints that he liked Tweek. He knew everything about Tweek, and Tweek was so oblivious! He started hitting his head and wanting to tug on his blond hair, but stopped because he knows how Craig is about that. He woke up to the sunlight coming in the room and looked at the alarm clock. It read 9 am. Thank goodness they don't have school today! Today was the day that Tweek and Craig would hang out by this creek they found a couple years back.

Ever since then, they would always go there and throw rocks in the water and sit on this worn out old couch that someone just threw out. It was a nice little spot for them to just not think about their lives and escape the real world for a moment. All their stress would just float away, that is one of the reasons why Tweek likes Craig because with him he is able to do such a thing. Tweek thought Craig feels the same way with him. It's only a matter of time which direction Tweek chooses.


	6. Chapter 6

Craig wasn't the only one hurting though, Kyle also had his heart break when Kenny and Tweek started dating. Kyle was absolutely head over heels for Kenny. Kyle saw that kiss happen four months ago also and wanted to rip Tweek apart after that. Kyle knew it wasn't his fault, but he still wanted to see Tweek bleed and cry. Kyle seriously didn't know what to do. Craig was the only person he told that he liked Kenny, that he was the only one to make him feel like a light headed freak who could float away with him and everything would be alright. Craig in return, told Kyle that he had a thing for Tweek, well not a thing, but a love for Tweek that will never die, no matter how much you try to put it out. Kyle was relieved that someone other than he was in the same boat as him. How could he get Kenny for himself, and in the process he would be helping Craig after all because he could have Tweek all to himself.

Kyle had to think of a plan to get Kenny to fall for him, sadly the blond is on vacation visiting his sick cousin. Luckily Kenny doesn't have to technically be here, Kyle could just call Kenny on the phone and talk to him more than Tweek, that way Kenny thinks Tweek is ignoring him and Kenny will fall for Kyle.

Kyle was remembering when those certain feelings of his developed; it all started back in 7th grade. Kenny was admitting he liked guys and girls, which caught Kyle's attention. Kyle wanted to know what it would be like to like guys. He never thought about it, and maybe he could test it on Kyle, like bi-curious. Kenny agreed to Kyle's plan and they began kissing. Kyle felt a spark and never wanted to let Kenny go. Apparently Kenny liked it too, but they were only friends and Kenny didn't have any feelings for Kyle in that way. Kyle was trying to brush it off, but that kiss he did with Kenny made him never forget that spark. Over the years Kyle saw Kenny's personality and fell even more for him; Kenny was smart, caring, and protective. Kenny hid that from the world because he didn't want them thinking he was weak. Kyle knew that he was not weak at all.

Kyle decided to call up Craig first and tell him to make sure Tweek is busy, that way Kyle could call up Kenny to see how he was doing and to just make conversation.

Craig looked at his cell phone and Kyle was calling him. It was about 9 in the morning and Tweek was still sleeping. Craig answered his phone after the second ring.

"Hey Kyle, what's up man?" Craig was still sleepy and confused at why he would be calling.

"Hey, I have a plan Craig, make sure you keep Tweek busy so I can call Kenny and talk to him. I really like Kenny and you really like Tweek, so this should be a great way to win our boys." Kyle was explaining to Craig his master plan.

"Awesome Kyle! And sure, I will keep Tweek busy, I'll make sure he doesn't have his phone today because we are planning on going to the creek later on." Craig was very happy that Kyle came up with this plan.

"Perfect Craig, I will text you to see how it is going. I'm sure it will take the whole week, maybe even a little longer, but I can see what I can do." Kyle was glad that Craig was on board.

"Alright, well I'm going to wake up Tweek so we can have some breakfast for the day today. He spent the night!" Craig was smiling to himself thinking about Tweek sleeping with him.

"Lucky dog you." Kyle seemed to be a little jealous because he wanted Kenny to spend the night.

"Well see ya later Kyle! Hope all goes well." Craig hung up the phone and started to shake Tweek awake.

"What! What! Is there a fire! A plane crash in the house! Ahhh." Tweek was freaking out then started running towards the door.

"Tweek! It is alright, it's just 9 o clock man. Time for breakfast!" Craig rubbed Tweeks back and grabbed his wrist and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to breakfast Tweek?" Craig asked, but of course knew he wants coffee.

"S-some coffee, and a bagel with cream cheese please!" Tweek was all happy this morning.

"Gotcha, you can make the coffee, and I will get the bagels." Craig told Tweek where the coffee pot was and headed for the fridge to get the cream cheese.

Tweek started making the coffee, and the whole kitchen was surrounded by the scent of fresh coffee. It smelled so delicious to Tweek, just that fresh new scent of roasted coffee in the morning. Even the coffee grounds smelled wonderful. Craig could smell it too, but it wasn't that wonderful for him because he didn't quite like the scent of coffee yet. The only reason why Craig tried to be familiar was for Tweek. Every day he would smell coffee, and it was getting there, it would probably take a few more weeks to get to Tweek's level. At least Craig was trying.

Tweek poured the coffee for him and Craig while Craig had the bagels ready for them. They sat down at the kitchen table and started eating breakfast. Craig was going on about some crazy dream he had last about him and Tweek going on the moon and finding toothbrushes made out of fish rocks. Of course Craig couldn't tell him the rest because it involved kissing and holding each other. Tweek knew there was probably more to the story since he read his diary, but Tweek just nodded and went Woah!

It was now around 10:30 am and Craig and Tweek were about to start the day by going to the creek, followed by a nice lunch in the park, and finally a movie, then back to Craig's so Tweek could spend the night again. Kyle would be talking to Kenny while this was going on according to the plan.

"Come on Tweek, let's go to the creek and then have a lunch at the park." Craig was all ready to go.

"Okay! L-let me just grab my phone from your room." Tweek was about to head back up to Craig's room, but Craig had to think fast of a reason why not the bring the phone.

"You don't need you phone! I mean, I have mine so we can call if we get in trouble, plus you might drop yours in the water or you could lose it somewhere! Don't want that happening do you?" Craig was very quick thinking to come up with that excuse.

"Your right! GAH, thanks Craig!" Tweek started to head towards Craig and then to the door to start the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Craig and Tweek are now on their way to the creek. They were walking through this path to get there like when they were little. They finally made it to the creek and they decided to sit on some big rocks. Tweek laid back at looked at the sky thinking this was so peaceful for him. Tweek stopped Twitching and freaking out and just stared at the sky. You could hear little insects in the woods talking to each other and the water rushing in the creek. Tweek didn't have a thought in the world when he was at the creek because of its peacefulness. Craig was staring at Tweek, looking at calm he was. He remembered that this place did that to Tweek, made him all calm as still water. Craig decided to lay back also and stare at the sky. They were both watching the clouds roll by and then a mosquito landed on Craig; he lifted his hand and swatted the mosquito making Tweek jump a little.

"AH! Oh, sorry Craig! You scared me a little." Tweek freaked out by the noise of him smacking the mosquito.

"Sorry Tweek, there was a mosquito on my face so I smacked it. Didn't mean to scare you." Craig apologized for the noise he made.

"I wish I could be th-this calm at home! But you don't know what's going to happen man! Anything could happen! Argh!" Tweek was confessing that he knew how he was, but just couldn't help it.

"It's okay Tweek, you have me to protect you and Kenny. We both care about you. Don't worry." Craig gave Tweek a sweet smile and Tweek knew he could trust Craig.

Tweek saw Craig put down his hand on the rock and thought to himself that this is a perfect time to see what will happen if I "accidentally" put my hand on his. Tweek lifted his hand and gently placed it on Craig's hand. They both were silent for a while with their hands both on top of each other. Tweek turned to see Craig and his face was super red. Tweek suddenly felt his face redden too, but he also wanted to giggle at the same time because it made him happy to see Craig blush. A good five minutes past and they were still like that; no one made any movement. Tweek really liked being like this, but he was getting really hungry; he was going to be the first to move.

Tweek lifted his hand away, but then Craig took his hand and held it while looking down.

"I-is it alrihgt T-Tweek if we hold hands on the way home?" Craig was blushing so hard and he was so embarrassed after asking that question. "F-friends hold hands right?" Craig was so cute asking this question.

Tweek started laughing and Craig didn't understand why.

"Of course we can Craig. You are so funny though sometimes." Tweek was laughing then Craig joined in with the laugh.

They got up from the rock and grabbed each other's hands and started walking back towards town to go to the park and have a lunch. Tweek was so hungry that his stomach was growling very very loud. It was about 1 pm anyways.

"Haha, so that's why you wanted to leave Tweek?" Craig could even hear Tweek's stomach growling.

"Y-yes! I was very hungry, what are we going to eat anyways!" Tweek was now freaking out a little because what were they going to eat?

"Well, I was thinking we could get a few hamburgers and French fries, go to the park and sit on one of the benches, then probably go to a movie or something." Craig had this all figured out.

Kyle was in his room playing some video games on his computer with Stan and Cartman. They were playing some shooting game when all of a sudden Kenny started to call Kyle! What, Kyle was supposed to call him, not the other way around.

"Hold on you guys, Kenny is calling me." Kyle was talking to the two boys with a head set.

"Don't be too long Jew, we need you to help us!" Cartman yelled over to Kyle.

Kyle walked over his dresser and picked up his cellphone to answer Kenny.

"Hello Kenny! How are you doing?" Kyle was happy nonetheless that Kenny was calling him.

"Where IS he Kyle! I know you are Friends with Craig! Did he steal Tweek for the day?" Kenny sounded really pissed off.

"I keep calling and texting Tweek but he is not answering the fucking phone!" Kenny was really mad that Tweek didn't answer.

"As a matter of fact Kenny, Craig did mention something about hanging out with Tweek. He hasn't hung out with him in a while and wanted to, you know like old times." Kyle was trying to sound calming so Kenny doesn't think Craig is taking Tweek, even though that's what happening.

"Damn Craig! Kyle, go spy on them for me! Make sure they don't do anything funny." Kenny really was worried and jealous.

"Kenny, don't worry dude, nothing will happen. You have to trust Tweek that he won't do anything. Come on, Craig is a good guy." Kyle really did sound convincing.

"Ugh, you're right Kyle, I will calm down, it's just, the thought of Tweek with someone else really bothers me." Kenny sighed and seemed a little upset.

"Dude, I know the feeling, don't worry dude, everything will be alright." Kyle tried to calm Kenny down some more.

"Thanks Kyle, you are a great friend. I really appreciate what you are doing; listening to my problems and little emotion break downs.

"No problem dude, I will always be here for ya!" Kyle was at least glad Kenny thought he was awesome.

"So I'm not busy right now, do you wanna just chat for a while? Talk about how your vacation's going and shit?" Kyle really wanted to talk to Kenny some more. He enjoyed talking to Kenny.

"Hey! Jew boy, get your ass back on the computer!" Cartman was yelling for Kyle to come back to the game.

"Dude, Cartman, let him be. We can play some other time alright?" Stan knew about Stan's secret also because they were best friends. Stan didn't mind one bit that Kyle had a crush on Kenny. Stan thought it was actually cute.

"Fine, whateve. Can we at least play tonight?" Cartman really wanted to play this video game.

"Yeah we can, let's just leave Kyle be for now." After that, they both stopped playing the game.

Kyle didn't even know they had that conversation, he was still in a deep conversation with Kenny. They were still on the phone. Stan knew who Kyle was talking to; Kyle owes Stan so much for doing this favor for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig and Tweek ordered their food and walked to the park towards a bench in the shade. It was fairly warm outside for them and wanted to sit somewhere cooler. They sat together on the same side and Tweek started to dig in his food. Craig couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how fast Tweek ate! Tweek was like a stick and he just inhaled that hamburger like it was nothing.

"Hey man, did you even taste you hamburger?" Craig started laughing when Tweek looked up at him.

"Y-yes, why?" Tweek was kind of looking nervous.

"Just, you ate that so fast! I barely ate half my hamburger." Craig was still shocked to see how fast he ate.

"O-oh. Yeah I eat fast and my metabolism is fast because of all the caffeine I drink!" Craig never thought about that; caffeine making the metabolism faster?

"I told you I was hungry Craig! I needed food." Tweek was so adorable!

"I can tell Tweek haha! You are so funny sometimes." Craig was smiling at how much fun he was having with Tweek.

"So what movie are we going to see Craig?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go see that new movie that is out, "Tammy". It looks pretty hilarious!" Craig really did like comedies more than horror movies.

"Sure Craig! That sounds like fun!" Tweek was so relieved it wasn't a scary movie.

Craig and Tweek walked back to Craig's place to get his car so they could drive the movies. Tweek opened the door and sat down in Craig's car. Craig followed by and sat in the driver's seat turning on the car. Craig put the air on a little and turned on the radio to some rock music channel. Craig wasn't too fond of the pop channel, but Tweek liked it.

"C-can we listen to the pop channel Craig? Pwease?" Tweek was trying to act all innocent and cute for Craig. Tweek seemed innocent, but he had those moments where he tried to get his way.

"Oh gosh, how can I say no to that?" Craig fell for Tweek's cuteness.

"Yes! Works every time." Tweek started smiling to himself and was happy one of his favorite songs was on, "Radioactive."

Craig started to back up out of the drive way and started headed into the direction of the movie theater. Craig was listening to the song and was started to like it a bit.

"Hey, this song isn't half bad." Craig had admitted he kind of like some pop songs, but not all of them.

"Yeah! This is one of my favorite songs. It's called radioactive and it is on the billboard 100 charts. Every week they update the most 100 songs!" Craig didn't know Tweek was into music like this. Maybe it was because one of his best friends is Bebe who also listens to pop music. They must look over the charts together or something.

"Wow Tweek, You know a lot about this music and chart thing." Craig was kind of impressed.

"Y-yeah, Bebe and I have nothing else to do so we actually see what the 100 top songs are out of boredom! Bebe is more into it than I am though." Craig was right, Bebe and Tweek do crazy things.

"Maybe I could get into it also with you!" Craig was up to do anything to get closer with Tweek, his love.

"B-but I thought you didn't like that kind of music?" Tweek was confused by what Craig has said.

"It's alright, I don't mind, it could be fun actually." Craig knew anything would be fun with Tweek around.

Tweek was thinking to himself that Craig is actually trying to be with him more than Kenny. Sure, Kenny would hang with him, go to the creek once in a while, but he would never try to get into the billboard music. Craig also didn't seem bothered by the fact he hangs with Bebe, Kenny would always act so jealous towards Bebe because he would hang out with her. If Kenny knew Tweek was spending so much time with Craig, he would go berserk!

"Alright Craig! I can totally bring you up to date on all the latest music and such. I will even tell you who I dislike and like! I can also show you the most stupidest music videos and the most awesome ones!" Tweek was really excited to show someone else the things he likes.

"Alright Tweek! That sounds like fun! Craig was also excited to see Tweek so excited.

Craig parked in the parking lot and they both exited the car and walked up to get their tickets. Once they got them, they entered the movie theater and the ticket guy told them where to go. They headed to the direction and picked a seat in the very back. Not many people where in the theater so that was good. The movie started and they relaxed in the comfortable chairs and started watching the screen.

Kyle stayed on the phone with Kenny for about 4 hours! He could not believe it. They were just talking about their vacation, school, drama, and video games.

"You are so awesome Kyle. Thanks for keeping me company. Tweek surely didn't do so." Kenny was still upset with Tweek a little.

"Don't worry Kenny, everything will be alright. Tweek loves you dude." Kyle seemed upset when those words came out of his mouth.

"You think so Kyle?"

"Yeah man, he has that look in his eye when he sees you." Kyle wanted to puke.

"Aww, thanks Kyle, you are the best! I feel so much better that I'm not upset with Tweek anymore! Well I am going to head to bed, I have a busy day tomorrow. Talk to you later though Kyle alright? I enjoy talking to you." Kenny seemed to be in a happier mood.

"Yeah! We can talk later Kenny. Get some sleep buddy. Goodnight." Kyle then heard him say goodnight and both hung up.

Kenny was still not budging with Tweek! Well at least Kenny thinks Kyle is awesome. Kyle was determined to get Kenny at any cost though, even if it meant getting rid of Tweek.


	9. Chapter 9

After the movie, Tweek and Craig went home to Craig's house to play some video games. It was about 8pm and Craig had the best day ever! Tweek also had a great day and thought that Craig could be a great boyfriend. Tweek was falling for Craig now. How can he ever tell Kenny about how he feels? Kenny will be so mad at Craig and him! He shook the thoughts out and continued beating Craig at the video game.

"Damn it Tweek! You are so good at this!" Craig was amazed at Tweek, but at the same time a little angry for him winning.

"Yeah! I have a lot of practice! Bebe and I play it all the time." Tweek actually spent a lot of time with Bebe. She wasn't such a bad person.

"Wow, I didn't know Bebe played video games!" Craig was surprised by that.

"Yep! And AH! She is a good friend!" Tweek smiled knowing he had some awesome people in his life.

"Woah dude! It's 11pm. Wanna hit the hay?" Craig was getting really sleepy.

"S-sure Craig, it is a bed time isn't it?" Tweek didn't really want to go to bed to be honest.

"Wait! Before we go to bed, how about you show me some music videos Tweek?" Craig almost forgot about those videos.

"Sure! I can show you a lot." Tweek was happy that they didn't have to go to bed yet. That and he gets to share his videos with Craig.

Tweek and Craig stayed up until about 1am watching those videos. Tweek was laughing at them and so was Craig. He really enjoyed what Tweek had to say. This is the greatest thing ever to bond over. Craig was now getting super sleepy and so was Tweek. They had a fun and tiring day and they were both worn out. Craig and Tweek stripped their day clothes and put on their pajamas for the night. Tweek's mother basically knew he was going to stay there all week because that's what they do over breaks. Tweek's mother had nothing to worry about. Tweek and Craig brushed their teeth and headed towards the bed. Before Tweek laid on the bed, he looked at his phone and saw that he had 10 missed calls and 5 new messages. All from Kenny! Tweek quickly tapped on his phone and replied to Kenny telling him he was sorry and was spending time with Craig. He texted that it's been a long time since they hung out.

Kenny replied back saying he understood and made a little heart shape. Tweek also responded back with a heart shape and said sorry. Kenny then told Tweek to go to bed and then Kenny told Tweek he loved him. Tweek eyes were wide because he knew he didn't love Kenny back. Tweek said he loved him too and sighed a little. He needed to talk to Bebe about what is happening.

Craig fell asleep instantly as always, so Tweek got up and called Bebe in the bathroom. He knew she also had insomnia like he did.

"Hey Tweek! How are you buddy? Bebe was excited that he called.

"Hey Bebe, I have a little problem now. Can we talk?" Tweek was talking quietly.

"Sure what is on your mind?" Bebe was a little worried, but knew they could figure it all out.

"Well you see, I am starting to like Craig now, and Kenny told me he loved me. It's only been 4 months and well, I liked Craig a little longer than Kenny. I feel like I need to break up with Kenny, but I don't want to hurt his feelings!" Tweek sighed after saying all that.

"Well, see how Craig likes you first, then break up with Kenny if he has the same feelings." Bebe always has good advice.

"Oh trust me, Craig loves me a whole lot!" Tweek knew that from the diary.

"Well Tweek, you know what you have to do, but wait until Kenny gets back from vacation to do it in person. No one likes being dumped over texting. Just one question, what made you like Craig and what made you like Kenny? Craig could be just a crush. If you truly like Craig, then dump Kenny, but make sure you think about why those two make you happy." Bebe always was a wise one.

"Thanks Bebe! You are a life saver. Oh guess what, Craig said he will get into the billboard charts with us!" Tweek knew Bebe would be excited.

"Yay! Kenny never did that. Go for Craig Tweek! He is the better choice here." Bebe was extremely happy that Craig has agreed. No one ever agrees.

"Knew you would be excited. Well I'm going to get back to bed. Goodnight Bebe!"

"Goodnight Tweek!"

Tweek and Bebe got off the phone and Tweek headed back to Craig. He was still fast asleep and Tweek hopped back on the bed. He accidentally woke Craig from his sleep. He seemed really really tired.

"Tweek, hey baby, where did you go?" Craig was still so very tired.

"I just had to GAH go to the bathroom!" Tweek wasn't lying.

"Oh baby, gimme some sugar!" Craig went bonkers!

"W-what Craig?" Tweek was so confused.

Without thinking, Craig kissed Tweek on the lips thinking he was in a dream or something. Tweek opened his eyes wide and started to kiss him back. They were both kissing each other on the lips passionately. Tweek began to close his eyes; Craig's eyes were already closed due to the fact he thought he was in a dream.

Craig slowly slid down back on the pillow and fell asleep. Tweek thought the kiss was so amazing, even if Craig didn't mean it. Tweek was turning red and covering his lips.

"I love you Tweek, and always will." Craig was talking in his sleep and then started snoring.

Tweek thought Craig was so adorable for saying that. Tweek remembered what Bebe had said about why those two make him happy. Kenny was the first boyfriend Tweek ever had and Kenny gave him a chance. He was sweet, kind, and a good kisser. Craig was also kind, funny, sweet, and loved him ever since elementary. The thought of him hurting this much made Tweek really sad. Couples break up all the time right? Craig was also trying to get along with him, he needs to do the same with Craig. Tweek knew what he had to do when Kenny got back from Vacation.


	10. Chapter 10

The week went by pretty fast for spring break. Craig and Tweek spent time together, Kenny and Kyle talked on the phone every day, Tweek did talk to Kenny for a bit and texted him, and everything was going well it seems. It is time to go back to school, and Tweek is not happy about it. He knows he has to break up with Tweek, but how could he do it? He knew it was now or never. Craig had no idea that Tweek was going to break up with Kenny. Craig just went to school like a normal day to him. He went to his classes and ate lunch with Tweek.

Tweek didn't feel like eating today because of the sadness. He is going to hate himself after this.

"I'll be right back Craig, I have to take care of something." Tweek stood up and walked towards Kenny who was sitting with Kyle, Stan, and Cartman.

"Oh look what the fag dragged in. Kenny, your boyfriend is here." Cartman was saying his comments as usual.

"Tweek! I missed you so much!" Kenny hugged Tweek and Tweek returned the hug back.

"Kenny, we have to talk, can we go somewhere more private like the bathroom?" Tweek was so nervous.

"Sure Tweek, let's go." Kenny dragged Tweek to the bathroom not knowing how this will turn on.

They entered the bathroom with no one in it and Tweek was sweating a little.

"Alright Kenny here it goes, I think it will be better if we saw other people." Tweek let go of the breath he held on and then he started to cry.

"Tweek, what's the matter? Why do you think we need to see other people?" Kenny was about to burst out in tears also.

"It's just, Craig. I guess I like him too, but I like you too! I don't want you hurting Kenny!" Tweek starting crying more and so did Kenny.

"Tweek! Don't do this to me, you are my everything Tweek. Don't break up with me!" Kenny was sad but also mad at Craig.

"I'm sorry Kenny, we belong with other people it seems. I will always love you, you will always be my first, but we need to let go." Tweek was wiping his tears and so was Kenny.

"You will find someone else Kenny!" Tweek then exited the bathroom and Kenny right behind.

Kenny felt like his heart has been ripped into two. This felt way worse than dying all the time. This time his soul was dying. He didn't like this feeling! He wanted Tweek, just Tweek and no one else. Craig was the reason for all this! He was the reason they were broken! Well he will just have to fix it by getting rid of the problem doesn't he? Just then, something happened to Kenny, he finally cracked and was thinking about murdering Craig. He was going to murder Craig for this happening to him. Kenny will get Revenge.

Tweek returned to the table with red eyes from him rubbing and crying. Craig saw the puffiness around his eyes and knew he was crying.

"What's the matter Tweek? Why were you crying?" Craig was really worried about Tweek.

"I, I broke up with Kenny. I feel so depressed, but feel relieved." Tweek sounded so down.

"Why did you break up with Kenny Tweek!" Craig was mad at this thought, Tweek wasn't happy and how could Tweek do this to himself!

"I did it because, because, I like you Craig." Tweek felt so much better confessing all these feelings out in the open.

"R-Really!" Craig was so shocked. Is this a dream? Craig smacked himself and it definitely wasn't a dream. His dreams were coming true, his heart was pounding so fast.

"Yeah Craig, I know you like me too, and this week was all a trial and error type test to see how I felt. I really like you Craig, but at the same time I do like Kenny. I am going to have to be single for a couple days to figure out my thoughts. I hope you can understand Craig." Tweek hoped Craig will understand.

"Of course Tweek, take all the time you need. I will be waiting for you Tweek, but how did you know I like you?" Craig really wanted to know how the hell he knew.

"Because I read your journal. You really need to find a better hiding place." Tweek started to smile a little and laughed at Craig.

"Hey! That is private!" Craig started blushing knowing that Tweek read his thoughts and Dreams!

"Sorry Craig, but it caught my eye when I fell off the bed. But Kenny is heartbroken now Craig. I feel so stupid!" Tweek started tugging at his hair and some came out.

"Tweek, don't pull your hair, and this was the best thing to do. You didn't want to lead any one on which is good." Craig knew a thing or two about this because he read a couple of romantic novels.

"I know, but I hope Kenny will move on." Just as Tweek said that, the bell rang to go to class.

Kenny really wanted Tweek back, he was thinking of a plan the rest of the school day. He thought aout making Tweek jealous by going with someone, but who? Maybe Stan, no he likes Wendy, Cartman? No he is too mean for Kenny. Kyle! Kyle was his best friend, that will work. Kenny had to tell Kyle about it and then if jealously didn't work, he would just kill Craig.

Kenny ran up to Kyle after school to tell him about the plan.

"So Kyle, will you pretend to go out with me to make Tweek jealous please?" Kenny was desperate to get his Tweek back.

"Sure Kenny, I will help you out." Kyle was upset and happy at the same time. He didn't like the fact that they were pretending, but at least he got to be close to Kenny. He will go with the plan.

" Thank you Kyle! You are the best!" Kenny gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek thanking him.

Kyle started blushing and was walking with Kenny to their homes. Kenny hoped that this plan will work on Tweek, if not, plan B.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days have passed and Tweek finally came to a decision, he was going to ask out Craig to be his boyfriend. He has been glancing at Kenny and Kyle and it seemed Kenny has moved on. Tweek was a little jealous, but he doesn't let jealousy take a hold of him like it does Kenny. Craig did say he would wait for me. It was the weekend thank goodness so Tweek headed for Craig's house.

"I knew you be coming Tweek." Craig already opened the door before Tweek could knock. Craig was talking like Dracula when he said that. It made Tweek laugh a lot.

"Why thank you Sir Craig." Tweek bowed like a lady and walked in the door. Tweek loved doing things like this.

"So Sir Craig, I have a question." Tweek was going to do it in a funny romantic way.

"What thou is it Madam Tweek?" Craig was having too much fun.

Tweek then bowed down like he was about to ask Craig to marry him. He got down on one knee and asked the question.

"Will you be my boyfriend Sir Craig?" Tweek was really excited.

"I'm speechless Madam, but I accept your request and now I shall hug thy Tweek!" Craig was overly joyed and hugged Tweek very tight. Tweek couldn't breathe very well and was coughing.

"Craig! You are choking me." Tweek didn't want to die, not this way!

"Sorry Tweek!" Craig let go and messed with Tweeks hair.

"I did a lot of thinking. Kenny seems to be with Kyle, so I guess I will move on too. Besides, I really like you so there!" Tweek was blushing a little.

"Oh you made me a happy Craig Tweek!" Craig then took Tweeks cheeks and pulled him close to his face and locked lips with him. They were kissing passionately.

Tweek fell deep in the kiss and they decided to go upstairs to Craig's room. Craig locked the door and started to make out with Tweek on the his bed. His tasted like coffee while Craig tasted like pizza. Tweek really didn't want to take it too far, but he really wanted sex. Kenny and Tweek would have sex almost every night, and he really needed a release.

"Cra-ig, take your clothes off." Tweek was so demanding.

"Alright Tweek." Craig obeyed and took off his clothes while Tweek took his off too.

(Insert sex scene here)

Craig and Tweek were sweating and breathing really hard after what had happened. Tweek felt amazing afterwards and so did Craig. This was one of his dreams, and it came true. Craig could die happy right now if he wanted to. Tweek felt the same way. This sex was so different from him and Kenny's, it felt more real and like they bonded. Craig decided to turn on a movie to watch before they would fall asleep. Craig knew he would be with Tweek forever.

This wasn't working! Kenny felt so mad because Tweek was not getting jealous! That's it, Kenny had to kill Craig. He was going to enjoy this a lot. Kenny was at Kyle's spending the night. Kyle was so happy about this happening. He also knew it wasn't real, what they had together.

"Haha Kenny, I am kicking your butt!" Kyle and Kenny were playing so video game as usual.

"Kyle, you are crazy good at this. Just like Tweek…" Kenny was thinking about Tweek.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I really am." Kyle kissed Kenny on the cheek trying to cheer him up.

"It's alright man, Tweek is happy with Craig." Which is why Kenny thought that Craig needs to die.

Kenny couldn't take it anymore. He was going to text Craig to meet him at the park and there he would take a knife and jam it into his heart and rip it out. After Kyle goes to bed, his plan will be in motion. Kenny did in fact have Craig's number because Craig was trying to be nice enough to invite him over since Tweek and Kenny were going out. Kenny knew Kyle would sleep around 10pm and that's when he would invite Craig for a little meeting in the dark.

Kyle did fall asleep as scheduled and Kenny texted Craig to come to the park. Kenny's smile was full of evil and hate for Craig.

Craig heard a beep from his phone notifying he had got a text. Who would text him at 10pm? He walked up and grabbed his phone and looked who was texting him. It was Kenny, of all people. He opened the message and read it.

"Craig, I want to apologize for acting like a dick. Can we meet at the park tonight in 30 minutes?"

That's strange, why now of all times? He probably felt guilty and couldn't take it anymore.

"Sure Kenny, I'll come to the park. Want me to bring Tweek?"

Of course Tweek was spending the night at Craig's! Kenny was getting even more pissed off.

"No Craig, we have to do this by ourselves."

Tweek can't witness Kenny killing Craig. He wouldn't forgive him.

Craig was getting ready to go out. He would have to go out the window.

"Hey Tweek, I'm going to go to the gas station real quick, I'm going to buy some soda. You stay here and stay comfortable. I'll be real quick promise!"

"Alright Craig, b-be careful!" Tweek was a little worried about Craig.

Craig went out the window and headed towards the park, not knowing what was going to happen. Craig was little early because Kenny wasn't here yet. Craig just sat down and waited for Kenny to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny went out the window and darted for the park. He had a knife in his pocket getting ready to stab him in his heart. Kyle heard a noise and woke up. His window was open and a breeze blew in. Where did Kenny go? Kyle decided to get his jacket on and go out the window too to see where Kenny went. Kyle was really worried about Kenny sneaking around at night. Kyle saw Kenny walking down the side walk towards the park. What was Kenny up to? Kyle was secretly following him to see what was going on. Kyle tried to be as quiet as he could, and it was working.

Craig was still waiting for Kenny. He was about to get his phone and Text him, so he was feeling his pockets. Shit! He forgot his cell phone. He thought about running back to get it, but it was too late for that. He thought everything should be fine.

Kyle kept his eye on Kenny. Something felt weird about all this running around at night. Kyle glanced at his pocket and saw a shape that resembled as a knife. A knife? Why would he need one of those? Maybe because its night and people out here like to steal and kill I bet, just for defending himself. Yeah, that had to be it.

Kenny knew he was going to be a little late, but he hoped that Craig wasn't going to leave yet. Kenny would just make some small talk and then close in for the kill. He would hide the body in the woods and people will never suspect it was him. He would clean the prints and throw away the evidence. This was the only time he would ever do something like this. It was for love, and revenge.

Tweek was getting really worried about Craig. He decided to text him to see everything was alright. He sent out his text, but then he heard a noise and jumped!

"AH! What was that! Oh, it's Craig's phone!" Tweek went over to pick up Craig's phone to erase the text since it was pointless. He then saw that Craig and Kenny were texting. Tweek was so nosey sometimes and wanted to see what they were talking about.

Tweek saw the whole conversation and Tweek was upset that Craig lied to him. But then wondered why Kenny would ever apologize? Unless, Kenny was going to beat up Craig! Kenny was still in love with him and was still jealous! He had Kyle though, why he is so jealous? He had to stop Kenny from beating up Craig. Tweek also went out the window and rushed to the park. He saw Kyle on the side walk and stopped to see what he was up to.

"Hey Kyle, what are you doing up?" Tweek surprised Kyle and he jumped.

"Oh Tweek, well Kenny was over and he climbed out the window and is heading to the park. I decided to follow him because he is being weird." Kyle explained why he was out and about.

"Kenny is going to beat up Craig! I read Craig's text messages saying that Kenny wanted to apologize, he never does that! He is going to beat up Craig from jealousy! But he has you now!" Tweek was so confused still.

"O-oh, well we are just pretending because Kenny is still jealous of you and Craig." Kyle had told him the truth of the plan.

"AH! Kyle! I don't want Craig to get hurt!" Tweek was so worried.

"You know Tweek, you really did hurt Kenny, he can't get over you, and Kenny will probably kill Craig tonight. But I know Kenny can't do that Tweek, because, hehe he loves you too much Tweek."

"Kyle, you are scaring me." Tweek was shaking so much when Kyle talked like that.

"You know Tweek, maybe it was fate, but I was going to do the same thing Kenny was going to do, but this just too perfect for me hahahaha!" Kyle seriously was getting out of hand.

Kenny heard laughing from behind him and saw Tweek and Kyle talking. Why did they follow me? Craig then saw Kenny and ran towards him.

"Hey man! I am here. What do you want to say to me?" Craig was so naive and didn't know what was going on.

"Tweek, I didn't know Kenny was so jealous of Craig. I merely thought Kenny had that knife for defense purposes only, but I guess that can change." Kyle's eyes looked like he was hurt and wasn't Kyle anymore.

"Wh-what do you mean K-Kyle?" Tweek was freaking out more than usual.

Kenny saw Tweek really frightened for some reason. At that moment his urge to kill was gone and Tweek was on his mind. What was Kyle saying to him?

Craig didn't know why Kenny was looking back until he saw Kyle and Tweek! They followed us and now he more confused than ever. Why were we even all out at night time! Craig felt as if this was all his fault, he should have just said no to Kenny and have done this in the morning or something.

"Guys, can you please tell me what the hell is going on!" Craig was screaming not knowing what to do.

"Heh, Tweek, I also carry a knife for defense, but tonight is my lucky night. Hehehe goodbye Tweek." Kyle whispered that last part and pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed Tweek above the heart. Kyle missed, but it would have to do.

Kenny's eyes were wide, and so were Craig's They both just witnessed their love collapse to the ground, blood spilling everywhere.

"TWEEEEKKKK!" Craig ran towards Tweek and tried to talk to him.

"Cra-Craig, I want you to know something, I love you Craig. I will love you always. Kenny, I love you too, but Craig, come here." Tweek was coughing and out of breath.

"Yes Tweek?" Craig was crying so much, tears were rushing like a waterfall.

"I love you most Craig." Tweek then kissed Craig on the lips and fell down. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Tweek was dead.

"Kyle! How could you!" Kenny was balling his eyes out.

"I love you Kenny, and I wanted you. Like you Kenny, I wanted to kill. I just didn't think tonight was going to be the night. You helped out so much Kenny. I love you Kenny, and I want to be with you. How could you not see this, I killed for you." Kyle was screaming at Kenny because he felt he had to.

"Kyle! No, you didn't need to kill Tweek!" Kenny was still crying.

Kyle came towards Kenny and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kenny wanted to stop, but he couldn't resist. Kenny knew he liked Kyle, but he was a killer. How could he like a killer?

Craig was speechless, he couldn't grasp at what happened. His love was gone, Kyle and Kenny were kissing, and now he had Tweek's blood on him. How could he live on?

"Kyle, you are a heartless, I am going to see Tweek!" Kenny then killed himself and died.

"Kenny!" Kyle started crying now and fell to the ground. Who was he when he killed. He felt so bad.

Craig started walking back home and so did Kyle. After what they saw, they couldn't say much. They both went through the window of their room and cried themselves to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Kenny knew he would see Tweek when killing himself. It took him a moment to find Tweek, but he found him nonetheless.

"Tweek!" Kenny was so happy he was alright.

"Wha- what happened Kenny?" Tweek was confused.

"You are dead Tweek, Kyle killed you." Kenny explained what happened to Tweek.

"Oh, so you killed yourself to talk to me?" Tweek was relieved that Kenny was explaining things.

"Yeah, I missed you. But I won't be here forever. I have a curse and will be returning to Earth." Kenny was upset.

"Kenny, listen, I'm sorry, about what has happened. Give Kyle a chance though. He really loves you it seems and you need to move on. When you go back, tell Bebe that I will wait for her and tell her I love her. Tell Craig not to kill himself, tell him to keep moving forward. Tell him I will wait for him too. Tell him I love him. And Kenny? I love you too, but please, go to Kyle." Tweek was giving Kenny instructions when he returns.

"Alright Tweek, I will for you. You know? You are too forgiving sometimes." Kenny smiled a little and left to earth again.

Kenny woke and ran to Craig first.

"Craig! Open up." Kenny was banging on the door.

Craig opened it and looked like shit. He was still depressed that Tweek was gone. He was thinking about killing himself too.

"Craig, Tweek told me that you are not to kill yourself, and that he loves you. And, I am sorry Craig, I really am, Tweek was your love and he's gone. Please, you have to get through this, I can hel..

"NO! Stop it Kenny! You were going to kill me, I rather have went and not Tweek! Kyle killed him and he's gone!" Craig started crying again.

"I know, but I saw him last night, he told me all of these things. Please Craig?" Kenny was really trying to make things up.

"Fine Kenny, if it will make Tweek happy. I still am going to be more cautious though." Craig was still depressed.

"Heh, no wonder why you guys are such a cute couple, you both forgive easily." Kenny smiled a little.

Craig made a smile too, Kenny admitted they were good together.

Kenny said goodbye to Craig and went to Kyle's house.

"What do you want Kenny? Wait, Kenny? Didn't you kill yourself!" Kyle hugged Kenny.

"Kyle, Tweek told me to give you a chance, and I will. Will you be my real boyfriend Kyle?" Kenny was nervous to what Kyle will say.

"Of course Kenny, it's all I ever wanted Kenny." Kyle gave Kenny a kiss on the lips.

"I guess you and I are the jealous types, we will get along fine it seems." Kenny chuckled after saying that. Kyle also chuckled at that.

Kenny had one more place to be. Bebe's house. Kenny ran to Bebe and told her everything. Bebe started crying, then she told him that she can feel Tweeks presence sometimes. She knew that they will all be together one day like a family.

70 years have passed and Craig was somewhere in his 80s. Kenny and Kyle passed away 5 years ago, and now Craig is living by himself. Bebe also died, but about 2 years ago. Craig was tired of living, he wanted to see Tweek. Craig never loved anyone again, he never found another person, always had memories of Tweek and that's it. He had a good paying job, then he retired in a home and always felt tired.

Craig was having one of those days where he just wanted to sleep the whole day, so he fell into a deep sleep. He was dreaming of Tweek and saw him in a light.

"Craig, I'm glad you made it on time! Tweek was smiling at Craig. Craig's soul was lifting from his body and he was floating towards Tweek.

"Tweek! I missed you so much!" Craig was hugging Tweek's soul. Craig looked like he was 17 again, and Tweek still looked 17 also.

"Craig, I missed you so much, I waited for you this time around." Tweek was smiling at Craig.

"Now we can be together again! There's Bebe, Kyle, and Kenny. Wow, everyone is here!" Craig was shocked at who was all here.

"Yep, we just needed to Craig!" Tweek gave Craig a kiss on the lips and they were now together forever, like Craig had predicted.


End file.
